


Tumblr Writings

by story_of_tonight (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Homophobia, Kink, Little John - Freeform, Safewords, Sick Alex, Sick Character, Subdrop, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/story_of_tonight
Summary: A collection of all of my writings from tumblr





	1. You can’t keep hurting me and then demand I apologize instead - LafLams

When John got home, he could hear hushed voices in the kitchen. They hadn’t seemed to hear the door, so slipped his shoes off, moving to his own bedroom for once, not Laf’s. He closed the door, locked it, and the voices stopped, chairs scraping on the floor. He set his bag down and started pulling out the sketches he’d gotten done for a new design that day. Laying on his back, he started working again when there was a knock on the door. Even though he knew it was rather bratty of him, John elected not to answer.

“Little one, I know you are in there,” Lafayette’s voice came through, and John sighed. The night before, a scene had gone terribly wrong and John had dropped so hard it had taken over two hours just to pull him back up to littlespace, and even more time before they’d been able to calm down a blubbering little John who kept insisting he was bad. John knew letting Lafayette and Alexander in meant they’d want to talk about it, but he was perfectly fine with just letting it be over and done with.

“John, come on. Please let us in,” Alexander asked, and John could practically picture it. Lafayette in front of Alex, the shorter Caribbean man clinging to his arm in an attempt to get closer to the door. He sighed and got up, moving to the door and opening it. He’d been right. His boyfriends both looked at him, and John felt terribly scrutinized. He went to close the door again but Lafayette put his foot in the way.

“Non, mon chou,” he said softly, and John looked up at him, feeling..what was he feeling? He felt slightly adrift, like he was lost at sea. While he wanted to let them in more than anything, they were the also the ones who had left him to drown.

“I don’t want you in here,” John said quietly, looking at the floor again. “I-I still need time to process what happened, and having you in here isn’t going to help anything.” Alexander frowned slightly.

“So wallowing alone in your room _is_ going to help then?” He shot back, and John’s head snapped up.

“I’m not wallowing!” He said loudly, startling all three of them. “You guys fucked up majorly last night. There was a huge breach of trust and you both know that! I don’t want you around while I process this, Alex, and frankly I think I need to reconsider what being a submissive really means. Because if last night is gonna continue, then I don’t want any part in it!” He practically yelled, and Lafayette decided to intervene.

“Little one, you know very well that what happened last night is a one-time thing. You should apologize-”

“No, I’m not going to apologize!” John said loudly. “You can’t keep hurting me and then demand I apologize instead! This wasn’t the first time I’ve dropped, and you guys don’t know what that’s like! You don’t know how fucking terrifying it is for the people you love and trust most in the world to not be there when you fall! Just-get out.”

“Jack, please,” Alexander said, pleading now.

“No, I’m packing a bag and staying elsewhere for tonight. I think we all need a break.” Lafayette moved his foot and John all but slammed the door.

You could practically hear the sounds of three hearts breaking at once.

\---

After John left, Lafayette and Alexander were left with the sinking feeling that he may not be coming back for a while, or at all. Neither of them wanted that, but if John didn’t want to talk about it, then they couldn’t force him.

“I don’t get why he’s being so hard on us,” Alexander groaned, flopping on the couch. He actually knew exactly why John was being so hard on them, but he was still trying to come to terms with what had happened.

“An ignored safeword is not something that can be fixed so easily,” Lafayette says quietly. “As he say, it is huge breach of trust. We did that to him. We caused that.” Alex sat up and pulled Lafayette to sit beside him. He could hear Laf’s english starting to slip and wanted to try and help him as soon as possible.

“We didn’t ignore it, Laf, we couldn’t hear it,” Alex tries to reassure him, but even he was unsure that that was what had happened. They hadn’t been so lost in their arousal that they’d tuned out John’s cries? Alex hangs his head and sighs deeply in defeat. 

The night before, they’d been playing as per usual, John all fixed up in pretty black ropes, with a gag in his mouth and positioned on a vibrating dildo, forced to watch while Alex and Laf went at it on the bed. He’d been too far away apparently, since Laf and Alex hadn’t been able to hear when he’d started humming in order to safeword out of the scene. They’d finally turned their heads when John let out a loud sob, and they’d seen the tears streaming down his face and the glazed look in his eyes.

Once they’d been able to cut him out of the ropes and ease John into the bath, it had taken a full two hours to try and pull him back out of his head. He flinched at everything, sobbed at the feeling of Laf and Alex pouring cups water over his hair and skin in an attempt to clean him. When he’d finally gotten back up to littlespace, it was another full hour and a half before they could calm him down enough to get him to sleep.

Alexander hugged Lafayette a little harder when he felt a sob wrack the Frenchman’s body. There wasn’t much he could say. They’d both fucked up, and they knew it, and John knew it.

“Laf, honey, it was a mistake. It’ll be-”

“A mistake that caused our little love harm!” Laf cried, looking distraught. “We were supposed to be there for him, prevent him from dropping or catching him when he did but we didn’t. We didn’t even notice. Where does that leave us?”

For once, Alexander didn’t say anything, simply continuing to hold Lafayette in his arms.


	2. How funny. You thought I cared - LafLams

Alexander had been in a mood all week.

Whenever John or Lafayette tried to touch him, he’d pull away, mumble something about needing space and turn back to his laptop. Even when John had gone little after a horrible day at work, he insisted he “wasn’t in the right mindset” to help Lafayette take care of him. He’d been working practically non-stop for a week until Laf decided enough was enough. When Alexander came home on Friday, John grabbed the bag with his laptop in it from him while Lafayette grabbed his arms so Alex couldn’t snatch it back.

“Lafayette, you fucking French bastard, let me go! And John, you better fucking give that back or I swear you aren’t going to be able to sit properly for a month,” Alexander snarled, fighting against Laf’s hold and trying to get back to his laptop.

“Non, Alex. John is simply doing exactly as I told him. There is no need for threats towards the little one,” Lafayette scolded.

“How funny. You think I care,” Alexander growled, turning his head to look back at Laf. When their gazes locked, a little bit of the fight seemed to drain out of him.

“Alex, we’re just really worried cause you haven’t been yourself lately. It’s kinda scary, seeing you do nothing but work all the time,” John said timidly, blinking up at him. Alexander felt a tug at his heartstrings - he hadn’t meant to cause them pain. He felt his eyes brimming with tears, and he sniffled. Laf’s hands vanished from his arms and both of his boyfriends hugged him tightly, creating a sandwich out of the immigrant.

“Mon chou, tell us what is happening,” Lafayette said in a soft voice, and Alex shook his head.

“Je ne peux pas. Il casserait le coeur de ton autre chou,” he murmured in French, and John tilted his head, not able to understand. Laf glanced at John, and then Alexander.

“What’d he say?” John chirped, and Lafayette hesitated.

“He is simply not ready to talk about it yet, little one.” He squeezed Alex lightly. “But when he is, we shall be here.”

_*I cannot. It would break the heart of your other cabbage. (Cabbage is a term of endearment in France)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	3. Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you - Lams

The sounds of gunshots, cannon fire and the agonized screams of the wounded had been sounding for three days now. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens had been writing correspondence to other forces, as well as to Congress in order to try and get more supplies. However, with more and more men beginning to fall, they’d been sent to go fight. John was ecstatic, but Alexander was nothing but worried.

John Laurens was known for being a little...reckless.

When they were told that they were being sent to the back, John was outraged. He’d yelled at some poor officer who was told to give them the news, insisting that he be on the front lines, fighting for his country. Alexander wasn’t able to do much beyond some scolding and trying to calm him down. If anyone were to find about about their relationship to one another, they’d likely be killed. As they were heading to fight with some of the other unfortunate souls who had been sent, Alex and John hung out near the back so they could talk without anyone hearing.

“John, I’m begging you, please don’t do anything stupid,” Alexander pleaded, and John just grinned at him.

“Fighting for my country isn’t being stupid, Alexander. It’s honorable. I’d be more than willing to die for this new country of ours.”

“But I don’t want to lose you!” Alex protested, taking his hand before quickly dropping it for fear someone might see. “I don’t want you to die for this country, I want to grow old and still have you by my side. Please, John.” Alex looked up at him, and John was about to respond when more gunshots filled the air and a few men towards the front of the group fell to the ground. John held tight to his gun, about to run into the fray. He’d taken one step when Alex grabbed his arm.

“Take one more step in that direction and I will kill you myself,” he hissed. John simply darted in, kissing Alex’s cheek before ripping out of his grasp and running forward, ignoring Alex’s worried cry behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	4. For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me! - LafLams

It had been a pretty crazy week.

Alexander’s newspaper had been going crazy with the President’s latest stunt - cancelling all press conferences. This meant Alex was out interviewing, trying to get information from the White House any way he could, which was difficult since he didn’t live in D.C. like most of the journalists did. Evenings consisted of him at his laptop, typing away and trying to get a story out before another news source did and it became old news.

John’s graphic design job was about to launch a new product, and they were demanding more and more designs. John’s trash can had been filled to the brim and emptied with bad sketches, and good ones that the company had rejected. He spent the majority of his time in his room, sketching and coloring and trying out new designs. When he wasn’t in his room, he was at work showing his latest sketches to his boss. He’d only accepted one to be reviewed by a board, and John had easily created over fifty.

Lafayette, however, was a different story.

He’d been working at a spa as a receptionist, taking calls, setting up appointments, and helping people figure out where they needed to go once they got there. He really did enjoy his job. Plus, he got to keep a picture of his choosing on the desk. Currently, it was a picture of his two boys at the aquarium. John was plastered to the glass, gazing up at a turtle, and Alex had his arms wrapped around his waist from behind, completely ignoring the aquatic life in favor of gazing down at his boyfriend.

When Lafayette came home on Thursday, he didn’t seem himself. He didn’t have his usual pep in his step, and he simply set his keys down instead of tossing them into the dish like normal. He saw Alexander on his laptop in the living room, news on in the background. He could see John’s shoes, but couldn’t hear anything beyond the clicking of Alex’s laptop keys. If there was no music going, that meant John was trying to concentrate. Working.

Laf sighed and toed his shoes off, moving to the living room and kissing Alex’s cheek, rubbing his shoulders lightly. He received a distracted greeting in return, and he simply walked off towards the kitchen. He started grabbing the ingredients for poutine, knowing the taste would call Alex over and the smell alone would be enough to capture John’s attention. It seemed he didn’t need to worry about that, though, as John came over to him on his own.

“Hey, baby,” John said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Laf and blinking up at him. Laf offered his own weak smile, which caused a frown to make it’s way onto John’s face.

“Laf, what’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing of importance, mon chou. Simply tired, yes?” Laf sighed and turned back to try and get the ingredients, but John grabbed his hand instead, pulling it close to his chest.

“Are you sure?” John asked, and Laf hesitated for a moment, which didn’t go unnoticed by his lover.

“I am fine,” Lafayette insisted, and John frowned even further.

“That’s a lie, Laf, and we both know it,” John accused, and Laf shook his head.

“Non, ce n’est pas-*”

“Yes, it is!” John said, squeezing Laf’s hand lightly. “Whatever it is, we can work it out! You just have to let me in, Laf. For once, stop pretending you’re okay! Just talk to me!” Lafayette bit his lip, then gave in.

“The spa..it has closed. It had not been making enough money for a while, and they announced it today,” Lafayette said dejectedly. “It is nothing of importance, as I said.”

“Of course it’s important!” A voice came from the doorway, and John and Laf turned to see Alex leaning against the doorframe. Alexander walked over to them, wrapping an arm around each of his lovers.

“Yeah, if it makes you upset, then it’s definitely important.” John said, looking up at him. “We know how much you liked that job.” Alexander removed the ingredients from the counter and started putting them away. Lafayette looked on in confusion.

“Mon chou, what are you-”

“We’re ordering in. And while it’s being delivered, we can look for a new fancy spa job for you.” Alex said, leaving no room for argument. John tugged Lafayette towards the living room, a smile spreading across the Frenchman’s face.

He really did have the best boyfriends ever

_(*No, it is not)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	5. I don’t love you. I never have - Laurette

When Lafayette returned home from work, he was greeted by the sight of a furious John pacing the floor, phone pressed to his ear. Silently, he set the keys down and toed his shoes off, moving to John’s side.

“Who is it?” Laf whispered, and John finally looked up at him, clearly still furious. He took the phone down and put it on speaker, Henry Laurens’ voice filling the room. Laf’s heart dropped to his stomach. He hated it when John spoke to his father - not because he didn’t want John to have contact with the man, but because it always led to John hurt and crying. Seeing John hurt was Lafayette’s least favorite thing in the world. He hated that even more than he hated faux French accents.

“--I’m just saying I don’t get why you’re not willing to experiment a little. Maria Reynolds, remember her? She just moved into the city, maybe you could ask her out on a date or somethin’?” Henry’s tinny voice came out of the speakers and John bristled.

“I’m not going to ask anyone out on a date. I have a boyfriend, Father. I don’t want to ‘experiment’, as you call it. I’m perfectly happy with Lafayette and I don’t plan on leaving him.” John said firmly, and Lafayette knew all shit was about to hit the fan.

“God damn it, Jack! Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?!” Henry yelled, and John took it off of speaker, raising it to his ear.

“I don’t know, Father, why do you have to be so stubborn about me being straight? I’ve told you over and over. I’m gay as a rainbow circle. I’m not changin’ that just cause you don’t like my definition of the word love!” John yelled back, and Laf coaxed him to put it back on speaker so he could hear what Henry said.

“I don’t like your definition, huh?” Henry said, voice dangerously quiet. “If that abomination of a relationship is what you think love is, then apparently I need to rethink what I mean when I say it.” John’s breath hitched.

“What do you mean?” He asked in a very small voice, and Lafayette wrapped his arms around him gently.

“I don’t love you. I never have,” Henry said coldly. “Goodbye, John.” There was a click as he hung up, and Lafayette gently took the phone from John’s hand, pocketing it. John let out a sob, burying his head in his hands. Unsure of what to say, Laf simply guided him to the bedroom and sat them both down on the bed. John wormed his way into Laf’s lap, holding onto him tightly. Lafayette whispered sweet nothings in John’s ear as the smaller man sobbed, offering as much comfort as he could give him.

Henry Laurens was sorely mistaken if he thought he wouldn’t be receiving a call as soon as John was stable enough to be left alone for a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	6. You say you love me - LafLams

Alexander, John and Lafayette had had a very interesting day so far, and it was barely past noon. Apparently, even on the weekends they couldn’t catch a break.

John had woken up first, had decided to wake up his boyfriends with blowjobs, only to find Alex was already awake. Rather than get him off, John had been made to warm his cock while Alex read his novel and waited for Lafayette to wake up. John was perfectly happy to do so, even more happy when Lafayette woke up and he got to swallow both of their loads. After trading lazy, sated kisses back and forth for a while, they’d settled back down to sleep for a little while longer.

Until the doorbell rang.

Alexander had the most clothes on, so he gently shifted John off of his chest and into Laf’s arms before getting up to go and answer it. He was met by a face he hadn’t seen in a long time, and the look on his face must have betrayed how he was feeling.

“I know, it’s quite shocking, isn’t it?” The man in the doorway drawled, and Alex promptly slammed it in his face. The noise caused a half-dressed John and Lafayette to emerge from the bedroom and make their way over to him.

“Who was at the door, mon petit?” Lafayette asked, and cackling could be heard from the other side of the door once he finished speaking. Alexander clenched his fists and sighed, looking down at the floor.

“Ex-boyfriend. His name’s Jeff. He’s a really huge asshole, didn’t treat me nearly as nice as you guys do,” Alexander muttered, and John’s eyes widened. He disappeared into the bedroom, emerging a moment later fully dressed, albeit in pajamas. Lafayette simply crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“Open the door, Lexi!” The voice called through the door, and Alex shuddered. John’s own fists clenched.

“We can make him leave,” Lafayette said in a hushed voice, and Alex looked back up at him. The poor thing was clearly scared beyond belief. John grabbed one of his hands and kissed it, wanting to try and help him relax. Alex smiled at him slightly before opening the door, the three of them turning to Jeff.

“Well, that’s more like the welcome I expected!” The man crowed, trying to barge into the apartment, but Lafayette stood in his way. Alexander took a deep breath and then stared him down, the furious look in his eyes making Jeff shrink back just a little bit.

“You need to get out. I don’t want you here, and I’ve made that perfectly clear - repeatedly. Leave.” Alex said firmly, and John squeezed his hand, proud of him for standing up to someone he clearly feared.

“So? Come on, Lexi, I love you! I could love you so much better than these bozos ever could,” Jeff argued, and Alex scoffed.

“You _say_ you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last,” Alexander said firmly. “Now leave, or I’ll contact the police.” John had gone a little stiff at Jeff’s comment, but didn’t say anything. Jeff stared at all three of them before sighing.

“Fine. You were never worth it anyway,” he grumbled, walking away and starting down the flight of stairs. Lafayette closed the door, and John turned to Alex.

“I’m so proud of you, babygirl!” He cried, hugging him tightly. Alexander hugged him back, leaning over slightly so he could peck Laf’s cheek. He nuzzled both of his boyfriends in turn before John pulled away just enough so he could speak properly.

“Shall we go celebrate under the sheets?” He purred, and Alex responded by shoving him up against the wall and kissing him fiercely. Lafayette chuckled, happy to watch it unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	7. You’ll die and I can’t watch the person I love die - LafLams

The war was looking bleak, to say the least.

Washington’s forces were dropping like flies. The cold combined with being under almost constant fire from the British made for very unforgiving conditions. Washington needed a group of people to go try and sabotage or steal some cannons from the British, and Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens had been the first ones to sign up. Needless to say, Lafayette was incredibly displeased.

“How could you two do this without us talking about it?” Laf asked once they were back in the privacy of the tent. Alexander crossed his arms, and John bit his lip.

“It’s because Washington needed soldiers, and we happened to be the ones there. You can’t very well look at your boss, who desperately needs volunteers, and then turn the other cheek,” Alexander defended himself, and John looked up at him before nodding.

“Plus, Laf, I haven’t seen combat in about a month,” John said, and Lafayette sighed. If John wasn’t in combat at least once a week, he got restless. Last time he’d been away from combat for over a month, he’d gotten himself drunk and almost gotten assaulted by another officer who was pissed off that John had gotten the promotion to Lieutenant instead of him.

“I know I cannot make decisions for you, but I have to protest this,” Lafayette said quietly. “You’ll both die, and I can’t watch the people I love die.” He pleaded with them, grabbing onto one of each of their hands, raising them so he could kiss the back.

“Laf, it’s just a short distance over to the British camp to try and sabotage the cannons. We’re going with a whole group, it’ll be okay,” Alexander said in an attempt to reassure him, but they all knew it was futile. War was unpredictable. You never knew if it was actually going to be okay. John gently guided them all to the bed, where they all curled up, holding onto one another tightly.

“I love you both,” John whispered, holding onto both of them as though they’d float away if he didn’t. Lafayette murmured his words back to him, then kissed their cheeks. Alexander felt guilty, but still said it back and kissed them both in return. The boys then all curled up together for what hopefully wasn’t going to be their last night all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	8. Let’s have a baby - LafLams

They’d just returned from their summer vacation, and it was a lazy Sunday, John and Alex entirely fucked out and exhausted. They were both curled into Laf on either side, all three men content. Remarkably, even after the hard scene they’d just done, John hadn’t slipped into littlespace. Instead, he lightly dozed, head on Laf’s chest as the taller man’s fingers moved through his hair. Alex had his head on Laf’s shoulder, not tired but not wanting to move. The closeness and intimacy made his heart want to burst, and he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Laf’s cheek, then John’s.

“I’m so happy to be both of yours,” he murmured, looking at both of them. John smiled lazily and took Alex’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the wedding band there. They’d been married for almost three years now.

“Happy to be yours, too, Lex,” he murmurs, and Laf also whispered his agreement.

“Can’t wait to start a family with you guys, either,” Alex admitted, and John blinked up at him.

“Why should we wait? We all want that, don’t we?” He asked, looking up at Laf, big doe eyes fixed on his face. Laf smiles down at him, then looks at Alex.

“Yes, this is very true, mon cher. We can start looking into adoption procedures if you like,” he suggests, and Alex shakes his head.

“I want our own kid,” he says quietly, somewhat insecure. Laf and John both drew a little closer, and Alex melted into their reassuring touches.

“We can look into surrogates then, baby girl,” John soothed, running a hand over Alex’s arm. Alex grins widely at him.

“So we are doing this, then?” Laf asked to clarify, and John nodded, looking at Alex, who pounced on the freckled man and kissed him deeply.

“Let’s have a baby,” he breathed against John’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	9. Do you like it when I touch you like that? - Laurette

Lafayette had been sent a series of texts from John over the course of the work day, and not the cute kind. The lewd, sexy kind that made him want to say “fuck it” to his advisors’ meeting and race home to pound John into the mattress. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that since the meeting was incredibly important. As soon as it was over, he got home as fast as possible, but stopped and calmed himself for a moment outside the door. Couldn’t go in with John knowing how badly he was riled up.

Lafayette entered the apartment calmly, the walking definition of composure. John was on him in less than thirty seconds, rutting against his leg and whimpering.

“Missed you, Daddy,” he simpered, and Laf smirked, setting down his briefcase.

“Is that so, little one? Is that why you felt the need to text me incessantly today?” John blushed, biting his lip in an attempt to look cute and innocent.

“Got done early, so I went home. Really wanted you to come home too. Wanted you to fuck me. Wanna fuck me, Daddy?” Laf didn’t answer, simply pointing John to the bedroom. John hurried to comply, laying on his back and spreading his legs. Laf settled down in between his legs, still fully clothed. He wrapped a hand around John’s hard length, pumping him quick, with a firm grip. John moaned wantonly.

“Daaddyyy,” he whined out, and Laf just chuckled.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” He asked, and John bit his lip again.

“Yes, but..but I want you to fuck me, please, Daddy!” He begged, and Laf shook his head, looking down at him.

“You were very naughty, texting me such pictures and messages. And naughty boys don’t get their Daddy’s dicks, do they?”

“No,” John said meekly, watching as Laf reached into the nightstand to grab the handcuffs.

He was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	10. You're in trouble now - LafLams

John looked up from his painting as Alexander and Lafayette entered the door of their home, Lafayette slamming Alex up against the wall and kissing him roughly. It looked like Alex wasn’t giving up, either, if the way he was practically attacking Laf’s lips was any indication. John wanted to be part of it - wanted to be part of it desperately. 

He set his paintbrushes aside and headed over, cuddling up against Laf’s back and gripping Alex’s hips. He felt the two of them pull apart and he blinked up at them, mouth watering and dick stirring at the hungry look in their eyes. He pulled his hands back, eyes widening when he saw it had left purple handprints on Alex’s jeans. Alex looked down, taking note of the mess before moving to John and grabbing a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head back. John yelped, melting into it.

“These were brand fucking new, you impatient little slut,” Alex growls in his ear, nipping the skin and causing John to mewl and squirm in his arms. “Couldn’t fucking wait for us to get over to you on our own, could you, you insatiable whore?” John attempted to shake his head, tears springing to his eyes when Alex’s grip tightened.

“You’re in trouble now,” Lafayette remarked, looking amused. John looked over at him with wide eyes. If Lafayette wasn’t going to intervene...well, Alex could be horribly nasty when he was in the right mood. And he was definitely in that mood. He gulped and looked back into Alex’s smoldering eyes as Laf moved behind him and wrenched his arms behind his back.

“He’s right, baby boy. You’re in for it,” Alex muttered. “I have a new chastity I’ve been dying to try.”

John just about passed out at the sound of Alex and Laf’s shared laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	11. Make me - LafLams

John had been spoiling for a fight all day long, snapping and grumbling at whoever dared to talk to him. So he wasn’t really all that surprised when he ended up facedown on the mattress, arms yanked behind him and held there with one strong hand.

Lafayette was the one holding him down, settled behind John quite comfortably while Alex fetched some toys from their closet. John squirmed, trying to get out of his grip and then letting out a loud moan when Lafayette spanked him as a result.

“You are not going anywhere, little one, so do not even bother trying,” Laf said, his tone bored and almost uninterested. However, John could definitely feel Laf’s interest nudging his ass, so he didn’t believe it too much. He looked up as Alex came back, dragging one of their machines out and one of their vibrating dildos. John’s eyes widened and Lafayette smirked at the look on his face. Alex glanced over and laughed when he saw how quickly John went from angry and defiant to being very pliant and sweet.

“Nothing is gonna change my mind about this, baby boy. You wanna be an angry, ungrateful bitch? Fine. We can treat you like one,” Alex said, helping Lafayette cuff John into two spreader bars that had been placed under the bed - one for his arms and the other for his legs. John whined and pressed his ass back against Alex’s fingers as he prepped him, earning another spank from Laf.

“Non, mon cher. This is not for your pleasure,” he said firmly, and John groaned in frustration. He lay there, face pressed into the bed as Alex and Laf set up the machine, pressing the dildo into him. He cried out, rutting against the sheets as Alex immediately turned it up to one of the higher settings. Lafayette was quick to grab him, hold him still as they rolled a cock ring down to the base of his dripping length. John sobbed in frustration, Alex and Laf exchanging a quick glance.

“Color, John?” Alex asked in a soft, gentle voice and John took a shuddery breath.

“Green, just..just maybe not so high on the vibrations?” He asked, and Alex nodded, turning it down to a lower setting, but upping the speed of the machine. John cried out in frustration as Alex and Laf let him go, humping the mattress weakly.

“I hope you’re comfortable, baby boy, because we’re not letting you off that thing for a while,” Alex said with a smirk, and John pressed his face into the mattress. He supposed he’d better do as Alex said and get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	12. Mine - LafLams

John had been gone on a trip to visit his family for a few days for his brother’s graduation, and today was the day he was finally coming home. Alex and Laf had offered to accompany him, but he refused, not wanting his father to blow up and ruin Henry Jr’s day. Alex and Laf really had no idea what to expect when John came home, so they fixed the place up as best they could, stocked his favorite snacks in the pantry, and made sure his favorite dinosaur pajamas were clean and ready to be worn in case he was little.

John had told them not to meet him at the airport - it was graduation weekend everywhere, it seemed, and the crowds were ridiculous. Alex and Laf went along with it only so they could plan one last surprise for him in case John was in the mood. When their freckled boyfriend walked in the door, he dropped his suitcase and threw himself into their arms. For a moment, they were kissing and touching and everything was blissful, until Alex went to kiss John again and ended up bumping their foreheads together.

“We have missed you so much, mon cher,” Lafayette murmured, kissing John’s temple. Alex kisses his cheek, nodding his agreement and watching as John melted into their grasps, eyes getting a hazy look to them.

“Missed you too, Daddy. Papi, too,” he whispered, and Lafayette smiled down at him.

“Would you like to play, or perhaps snuggle?” Laf asked, and John blinked up at him with big, doe eyes.

“Wanna play with Daddy,” he says enthusiastically, and Laf swept him up into his arms, Alexander making a disgruntled noise.

“You heard our little one. He wants to play with Daddy,” Laf said with a smirk, nipping at John’s neck. “Mine,” he growled. John squeaked and reached for Alex.

“Papi too,” he pleaded as Laf carried him to the bedroom. Alex grinned and followed them, looking forward to what the afternoon would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	13. "Stop being such a baby" - LafLams

Alexander supposed he deserved this, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

He was currently face-down in the mattress, arms cuffed behind him and a spreader bar keeping his legs apart. Lafayette had stuck a large, vibrating plug in his ass, turned on the baby monitor, and carried John out of the room. That would have been fine by Alex if it weren’t for the chastity cage he’d been put in. It made getting hard almost painful, and release was impossible.

When Alex had returned home that day, he was greeted by the sounds of John fucking himself with a dildo that had been stuck to the wall with a suction cup. He’d walked into the bedroom where John was moaning and trembling, hand falling from where he’d been stroking himself. Alexander knew that was grounds for punishment, had pulled John up from the floor and cuffed him to the bed, sticking him in the same chastity cage he was wearing now. John had sobbed, begged for release as Alex fucked into him brutally.

What Alex had forgotten was Laf’s strict orders never to carry out a punishment when he wasn’t there to at least keep an eye on them both, or even watch.

So when Laf came home to see John cuffed to the headboard, Alex’s come leaking out of him and his cock restrained, he was less than pleased. He’d freed John, wrapping him up in a blanket while he dealt with Alex. Taking off John’s chastity and putting it on Alex in a sick sense of irony. Strung him up like this before taking off so he could take care of John.

“How is it going in here?” Laf’s voice sounded, snapping Alex out of his thoughts. He moaned in response, lifting his head.

“Please Laf, I wanna come, please, please,” he moaned again as Laf spanked his ass three times. The blows were brutal, Laf not holding anything back.

“Stop being such a baby, and give me a color,” Laf snapped, though ran his hand over Alex’s ass in a soothing manner.

“Green, let me come,” Alex pleaded, groaning as Lafayette pinched his ass before walking back out. The Caribbean man cried out loudly, rutting against the sheets as the vibrations picked up, Lafayette’s chuckles echoing through the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	14. "I'm going to be sick" - Laflams

Alexander woke up in the morning feeling too hot, sweating through his pajamas, mouth dry and bile rising in his throat. He threw the covers back, dislodging John from where he was resting against his chest. The freckled man blinked blearily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes, watching Alex move swiftly to the bathroom.

“Alex, where are you--”

“I’m going to be sick,” Alex interrupted him, making it to the toilet just before he started to vomit. John rushed over, which woke Laf up, the frenchman grumbling as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Alex eventually started dry-heaving, barely registering the soft hands keeping his hair back and rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“Oh you poor darling,” Lafayette breathed from where he stood in the doorway. He rushed off to the kitchen, saying he’d be right back. Alex supposed he was off to start some fancy French bullshit to try and make him feel better. He wouldn’t say that to Laf’s face though - he appreciated everything his boyfriends did for him. He whined quietly as John guided him away from the toilet and flushed it, falling against his chest.

“Shh, babygirl,” John soothed, running a gentle hand through his hair, Alex leaning into the touches. “Just relax, we’ve got you.” Alex allowed himself to be picked up from the floor, let John brush his teeth and help him into the shower. Laf joined them halfway through, helping John clean Alex so he wasn’t sweaty and grimy for his new pajamas.

“I can do it,” Alex protested weakly as they helped him out of the shower, beginning to towel him off. Laf shook his head.

“Non, mon petit. Let us,” he said with a smile, helping Alex into a pair of boxers, a tank top and some shorts so he wouldn’t get too hot. He was then coaxed into sitting on the bed, sipping some ginger ale through a swirly straw while John braided his hair and Laf checked his temperature. Lafayette was definitely the mother hen of the two, but Alex’s heart melted just a little when John offered him Pokey to snuggle with.

The day was spent watching shitty reality tv, drinking ginger ale, and snuggling despite Alex’s protests that he’d get them sick.

As he laid there, head in John’s lap and feet in Laf’s, he couldn’t think of two people he’d rather have taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


	15. "I'm coming, just sit tight!" - LafLams

John, Alexander and Lafayette had just moved to Washington, D.C. Supposedly, it was a temporary thing.

Alexander’s newspaper had sent him there in an effort to get more timely updates on the White House, and Laf’s company was branching out and starting a new office there. Of course they’d discussed it as a triad, John agreeing after getting permission from his graphic design supervisor to live in D.C. and send his work in electronically.

John was starting to regret his agreement.

“Just a few months,” he’d been told. John was so happy his boyfriends were getting promotions and new assignments, but if this was how it was going to be, he didn’t know if he could last a few more months.

Alexander was never home - constantly out interviewing and reporting in an attempt to please his editor, finally coming home close to midnight or later and crashing on the couch, getting in a few hours of sleep before getting up, downing a cup of coffee and running out the door again. Laf wasn’t much better - he was constantly dealing with job interviews and setting up the new office space, and even when he was home he was on the phone almost all the time, leaving John feeling alone even while wrapped up in his arms.

John had gone to a small, quiet café a few blocks from their apartment in an attempt to get a design finished. When he finally did, he figured he’d go grab some groceries, then head home, clean up and unpack a little bit. That was still something they hadn’t gotten around to just yet. Maybe he’d do Laf and Alex’s chores, since they were clearly too busy. He headed down to the grocery store, grabbing the items they needed. As he was grabbing some fruit, he decided he’d bring Lafayette lunch. He’d do it for Alex too, if he actually knew where he was. He had gotten them both some salad and was heading in the direction of Laf’s office when he stumbled into an area he didn’t recognize. He seemed to be in front of a school, and there was a playground across the street. He dialed Laf, a little nervous.

“Hello?” John smiled a little as his boyfriend answered.

“Hey, Laf. I was heading over to your office and I’m sort of lost? I’m in front of a school..there’s a playground. Looks like there’s a gas station a few blocks up.”

“Ah, you took a wrong turn. I did the same. I’m coming, just sit tight!” John tried to protest but Laf had already hung up. A few moments later his boyfriend arrived, and John embraced him happily. They headed back to the apartment, surprised to find Alex waiting for them. There was a noticeably smaller amount of boxes and the Caribbean man smiled shyly.

“Alex?” John asked, setting the groceries down as he took his coat off.

“I felt really bad,” Alex said, launching into it. “I’ve been so wrapped up with work and Laf has too, and we just-we’ve been really horrible boyfriends lately.” John looked down, and Laf gazed at him.

“It does kinda suck when y’all are never around,” John said quietly, allowing Alex to guide him over to their couch and pull him onto his lap. John tucked his face into Alex’s neck and felt the couch dip as Laf sat down.

“I had no idea you felt this way, little one,” Laf said, sounding truly apologetic. John shrugged, feeling Alex’s grip tighten.

“We moved here for you guys, it’s fine. I can get used to it,” John said, and Alex shook his head.

“No, Jack. What you’re offering to ‘get used to’ isn’t healthy for any of us, and it’s not fair to you, either. None of this has been fair to you,” Alex said, and John didn’t answer.

“What would mon cher like for us to do tonight?” Laf asked, drawing in closer. John could think of a million things that had to be done: put away the groceries, fix the leaky kitchen sink, unpack, clean. But he didn’t want to waste his night with the two of them on all of that. Who knew when he’d get another opportunity like this?

“Put away the groceries so they don’t spoil, then a cuddle puddle?” He asked hopefully, and Laf got up, moving to put the food away while Alex carried John to the bed, curling up with him. After a few minutes, John was sandwiched between two large, warm bodies who bathed him in sweet words and touches of affection. He knew they’d have to have a real conversation later, but for now he was happy to lay there with the two of them and enjoy their company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! @fuckin-right-im-relentless


End file.
